Digiville
|Directors = |Producers = |Starring Role = TBA |Supporting Role = TBA }} Digiville '''is an upcoming 2018 action-adventure animated film produced by Maple Pictures and distributed through 20th Century Fox. The film will be released on the 25th of July, 2018. Synopsis A teen named Martin Stevens finds a website, called Digiville.com, he decides to make an account, after clicking "Create Account", he blacks out. After waking up, he's not in his room. But a town, but not like any other town. The sky is black, all buildings are blue and all the people around him look like OCs people post on DA. He discovers he has ascended from the computer into Digiville. While he's there, he finds some "users" of Digiville who plan on hacking into Digiville's code and delete the website, wiping out all users on Digiville, besides the ones who hack into the code. Now Martin ventures to stop the hackers and find a way back into the real world while finding new allies on the way. Plot The movie opens with Martin opening his locker in an empty hallway in school and taking out some books and putting them in his schoolbag. When he walks out the door of school, a friend of Martin comes over to him and asks where was he, he says he was put in detention because he was being obnoxious in school. Martin then says goodbye to his friend who goes home. Martin goes to his house and opens the door. As he goes upstairs, his mom tells him that he got a package in the mail, he says that he will be getting it in a second. When he gets up the stairs, he goes into his room and puts his bag on the floor, and then notices that he has no computer. He remembers that he ordered a new computer. He goes down the stairs and grabs his package. He goes back up the stairs and opens his package. He then sees a computer, it cuts to him with the computer on his desk. He sits on his chair, and turns it on. After making a profile and entering a password, he goes on the desktop. "Time to search the web..." He goes on the internet. After finding a website (Some form of YouTube), he goes and watch some videos. A video add then comes on. Martin begins to complain about the ads to himself. While waiting for the ad to end, he finds an ad to a website called Digiville.com, he is interested in it. He then clicks on it. It brings him to a website that looks similar to other websites like Club Penguin. "Hmm...seems like some kids thing...ah why the hell not..." He clicks "Create Account", he is brought to a character creator. He is given three options. "Human" "Animal" "Android" Being normal, he clicks human. He is then brought to the design part. He designs his character that is designed to look the closest to him. After clicking "Accept", he is brought to a part where he enters his email and username. He puts his username as "MeksaZZ" his name on his social media. And he puts in his email. After clicking accept, it says he has to wait five minutes for his email. ''"MORE SOON"' Cast * "Unknown" as Martin Stevens * "Unknown" as Joel Grover * "Unknown" as Misty Green "More coming soon!" Soundtrack Two soundtracks were released, the music from the motion picture and score from the motion picture. Music From The Motion Picture # Rollin' & Scratchin' - Daft Punk # Aerodynamic - Daft Punk # Beta Wax - Daft Punk # Together - Together # Turbo - Thomas Bangalter # Outrage - Thomas Bangalter # Baby - Justin Beiber # Toca Me - Fragma # Plastic Dreams - Jaydee Score From The Motion Picture # The Bedroom # Digital Town # The New Friend # The Plan # Hack "More Coming Soon!" Deleted Scenes Hacked User There was a scene in the movie that was cut to time constraints. The scene displays the hackers going into a player's code and begin to change it. The user begins to glitch while he spazs out of control. Then the user gets kicked off of Digiville due to "Glitches". Production This movie was originally created by . However, on July 24, 2017, he marked the article for deletion. On the same day, messaged TekstaE3 with this thread, asking for ownership of the movie, which TekstaE3 approved. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Animated movies